thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth season of the Squishables that will go on from August 2013 to June 2014. The series in this season seems to start a month earlier due to the fact that summer reading takes place before the first day of school. The series was originally going to end after Senior Prom Part 2 came out, but the creator decided to see if he could work on it slightly less, as the high school he's going to most likely won't have as many events. He will also try to get an actual fire drill animation done as well. The characters from Season 4, other than Lubch & Thaud might make cameos starting from this season. Grate, Explosve, Skippy & Beja might make their cameos in Season 6 due to them being left back once. Trivia *Although not revealed yet, all 9 characters have noses, and the mean main teacher will be a female. *This is the first time all 9 characters have noses. *Due to summer reading, the series will possibly start in August 2013 (this month). *This is the first season since Season 2 in which the creator animates episodes based off a brand new school. *This is the first time ever in which the mean main teacher (or character) will be a female. Originally the first one was going to be in Season 2, in which Thaud was originally going to have the same personality as Lubch, and Lubch would just be a bully, and a friend of Grate's. Thaud ended up in the beginning of Season 2 to be just like him, but later in the season and in Seasons 3 and 4, she became more nice to the students, being more nice by the episode. *The creator WILL have to work less time on Squishables because not only does he have to start library business, but because he has other series to work on, like the Clippys. *Despite the fact that the creator'll try to work on this series less, he will try to make more episodes than Season 4. *All 9 characters have voices from Oddcast. This is the first time all 9 characters have voices from one TTS site. Ivona voices will also be used for relatives & parents in the first episode, and whenever they appear. **This is also the first season in which there are no AT&T or VoiceForge voices for any of the 9 main characters. *The first episode is confirmed to have to only 8 of the 9 main characters. The main character that won't appear in that episode will be the mean antagonist. *Many improvements that were made in the previous seasons will be attempeted to be kept permanently starting from this season. They include: **Shadows (at least outdoors most of the time, if not all) **Fingers **Shading (actually started from the second to last episode of the previous season) **Actual lip syncing **More complex backgrounds and more FBF (even complex) *If pretzels are sold at the creator's high school, he will try to get Cerge's Pretzels 5 FINALLY done.